1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a locking and disconnect system and, more particularly, to a locking and disconnect for an ultraviolet lighting system used to treat effluent in a wastewater management system.
2. Discussion of Background Information
Wastewater can be treated with a disinfection unit which is a system that kills disease-causing microorganisms in wastewater, and is used when discharge on the surface is permitted. In one implementation, ultraviolet light systems are available to treat good quality effluent, such as that from properly functioning aerobic units and sand filters. Additionally, ultraviolet light systems are applicable to any water treatment or purification, including, for example, home use for well water and anywhere soil may not percolate.